onedirectionfandomcom_es-20200214-history
She's not afraid
Letra y traducción Louis: YEAH! ONE, TWO THREE FOUR! ------- SÍ! UN, DOS, TRES, CUATRO! Harry: She sneaks out in the middle of the night, yeah ------- Ella se escapa en la mitad de la noche, sí Tight dress with the top cut low ------- Trae un vestido ajustado con el corte superior bajo She’s addicted to the feelin' of lettin' go ------- Ella es adicta a la sensación de nunca dejarlo ir, dejarlo ir (Let it go) ------- (Dejarlo ir) Louis: She walks in and the room just lights up ------- Camina por la habitación y las luces se encienden But she don’t want anyone to know ------- Pero ella no quiere que nadie sepa That I’m the only one who gets to take her home ------- Que soy el único que puede llevarla a casa (Take her home) ------- (Llevarla a casa) Liam: But everytime I tell her that I want more... ------- Pero cada vez que le digo que quiero más... She closes the door ------- Me cierra la puerta All: She’s not afraid of all the attention ------- Ella no teme acaparar la atención She’s not afraid of runnin' wild ------- No teme correr salvajemente How come she’s so afraid of fallin' in love ------- ¿Cómo es que ella le tiene tanto miedo a enamorarse? She’s not afraid of scary movies ------- Ella no le teme a las películas de terror She likes the way we kiss in the dark ------- A ella le gusta la forma en que nos besamos en la oscuridad But she’s so afraid of f-f-fallin' in love, love ------- Pero tiene mucho miedo a ena-enamorarse, enamorarse Niall: Maybe she’s just tryna test me ------- Tal vez ella sólo trata de probarme Wanna see how hard I’m gonna work ------- Quiere ver lo duro que voy a trabajar Wanna see if I can really tell how much she’s worth ------- Quiere ver si yo realmente puedo decir cuanto vale Louis: Maybe all her friends have told her ------- Quizás sus amigas le han dicho 'Don’t get ]closer he’ll just break your heart' ------- 'No te acerques más a él o te romperá el corazón' Niall: But either way she sees in me and it’s just so hard ------- Pero de cualquier manera me mira y es tan difícil Liam: Cuz every time I tell her how I feel ------- Pero cada vez que le digo lo que siento She says it’s not real ------- Ella me dice que no es cierto All: She's not afraid of all the attention ------- Ella no teme acaparar la atención She’s not afraid of runnin' wild ------- No teme correr salvajemente How come she’s so afraid of fallin' in love ------- ¿Cómo es que ella le tiene tanto miedo a enamorarse? She’s not afraid of scary movies ------- Ella no le teme a las películas de terror She likes the way we kiss in the dark ------- A ella le gusta la forma en que nos besamos en la oscuridad But she’s so afraid of f-f-fallin' in love, love ------- Pero tiene mucho miedo a ena-enamorarse, enamorarse Harry: What about all the things we say ------- ¿Qué pasa con las cosas que nos dijimos? Talkin' on the phone so late ------- Las que hablamos por telefóno hasta tarde I can’t let her get away from me, oh ------- No puedo creer que ella se aleje de mí, oh Zayn: When I say that I can’t do it no more... ------- Cuando digo que no puedo hacerlo más... She’s back at my door ------- Ella está devuelta a mi puerta All: She’s not afraid of all the attention ------- Ella no teme acaparar la atención She’s not afraid of runnin' wild ------- No teme correr salvajemente How come she’s so afraid of fallin' in love ------- ¿Cómo es que ella le tiene tanto miedo a enamorarse? She’s not afraid of scary movies ------- Ella no le teme a las películas de terror She likes the way we kiss in the dark ------- A ella le gusta la forma en que nos besamos en la oscuridad But she’s so afraid of f-f-fallin' in love, love ------- Pero tiene mucho miedo a ena-enamorarse, enamorarse Zayn: She's not afraid (x1) ------- Ella no tiene miedo (x1) Vídeo thumb|center|335px Curiosidades *Sus escritores son: John Ryan, Julian Bunetta, Jamie Scott y Tim Wood. Categoría:1D Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:One Direction Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Álbum Take Me Home Categoría:Artículos protegidos